There has been significant interest in recent years in extending the frequency range of millimeter wave oscillators and amplifiers out beyond their present limit, which for example is about 100 GHz for commercial IMPATT oscillators. One of many reasons for extending the frequency capability of these solid state oscillators and amplifiers is to provide, for example, a solid state millimeter wave IMPATT oscillator which may be used as a high frequency pump source for parametric amplifiers and which is capable of operating out beyond 150 GHz. Such a pump source could be used to replace klystron tubes which are presently used for this purpose. Therefore, without elaborating further on the many other possible applications for a solid state amplifier or oscillator capable of operating out beyond 150 GHz, it is obvious that the substantial need the utility of such components are manifest.